We shall see us again
by rosie's chickenwing
Summary: In 1982 the team meets somebody from the past. They stumble upon an old CIA colleague of Murdock. Chelsea could possibly turn the team upside down. Read and find out more. And since Chelsea is a girl... what's up with Face?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I found this story on my computer. I wrote it in 2014 and thought that after proofreading I could share it with you :)**

 **The chapters will be uploaded whenever I am finished with them. Let me hear what you think. I mean it... tell me! :D**

 **Oh, and I own nothing...**

Chelsea drove to Micheal's apartment. Michael, her "boyfriend", had a conference in London. He wasn't really her boyfriend. She even hated words like "boyfriend" or "commitment" or "relationship". Not to mention things like "marriage". Chelsea really wasn't a commitment-type. She was the completely opposite. To tell the truth, she used Micheal. Michael was so naive to believe, she loved him. She loved his money, his apartment, his car, HER car, his credit cards etc.. By the way, she met Michael two weeks ago and last Saturday he bought her a car. She was an amazing con-artist. And she knew it. She had the looks, she had the smile, she had the words, she also had the experience.

In 1971 she was working in a computer-center. The day she started programming new viruses to her benefit she became a criminal. But no one noticed it and so she went on doing what she was doing. Three weeks and five viruses later she was spotted by the CIA. That was not her best Friday but also not her worst. They took her to Langley, Virginia. Chelsea was better than she thought. The CIA hired her to... well, to do "special things" for _the_ _i_ _r_ benefit. She worked officially for the CIA in 1972.

 _November 1972_

She was on her way to her office, when she ran into a young man in his mid-twenties. He wore a dark blue baseball cap and high top converse chucks. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss.", said the tall man.

"Oh, well nothing happened. Everything's alright, isn't it?", Chelsea smiled. The man intently stared at her. She felt very self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face?" He got off of his own little world and blinked.

"Oh, no, no. Sorry. Ehm... how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Oh, twenty-one. You're working here?"

"Actually I thought I was." He looked at his wrist-watch.

"Oh, ehm... sorry again and... have a nice day, little lady." He turned and walked down the hallway. Now she stared at him and smiled to herself.

"Little lady", she mumbled to herself and got to her office.

After three hours in front of a monitor, she was on her way to the cafeteria. She bought herself a coffee and a piece of apple pie and sat down at a lonely table. She didn't have many friends at the agency. Chelsea saw the tall man entering the hall. He spotted her from the entrance. She watched him. He got himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Then, he walked to her table. A few guys three tables next to her waved at him and greeted him but he ignored them nearly completely. He stood in front of her.

"May I?" he looked at the chair on the other side of the table.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled. The guy smiled at her too.

"So tell me, what does a good-looking twenty-one year old girl do in the middle of the headquarter of the CIA?"

"I'm working here." He gave a short laugh.

"I got that, but what exactly do you doing?" She'd liked to slap herself for her dump answer.

"I'm... well, can I trust you?" The guy laughed at that again. "You sure can, lil lady."

"Okay. Let's say I'm working with the computers."

"You seem to be pretty good, when you're here at sweet twenty-one years."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Chelsea thought about this guy. He was very nice and somehow funny. His cap laid next to him on the table.

"Ehm... I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, of course. I think I've left my manners at home today." He held his hand out to her and she shook it. "H.M... Murdock... H.M. Murdock, Captain."

"Oh they named you twice.", she joked and again he laughed. She wasn't sure if he laughed at her or at what she was saying.

"No, actually not, but that would've been funny."

"It'd sure be.", Chelsea agreed. They sat and talked. The entire lunch break.

Murdock was a pilot. He had served in Vietnam and was now flying for the CIA. He had a bit of a Texan accent, but it was funny. He was funny. Chelsea told him about the way she'd been engaged and they laughed a lot. Murdock had dark brown eyes and brown hair. He was about 6' tall and about 25 years old. He was from Huston, Texas and didn't live in Virginia. He said he lived in Los Angeles.

Chelsea told him that she was from New York, but moved to Langley because of the job. She liked the sparkle in Murdock's eyes, when he told her about "back then" at his grandparents' house, when he annoyed his granddad for fun. "Yeah, what a day! Gramps never saw that chicken in the same way and I had to stay in my room for one week." He glanced at his watch and gave her a sad look.

"I'm so sorry but lunch time's off. I think we had a nice time, hadn't we?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Would you like to go out for a drink after work? Or is there a boyfriend who would beat me up just because of the offer?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and yes... I'd like to."

They spent many evenings with each other and got fast friends. They had fun, laughed, played cards and made disparaging remarks about work and their colleagues. All in all they did things friends or even best friends did.

In December Murdock was fired because of an argument with his boss. He was at Chelsea's and explained the situation.

"The point is not that I crashed that chopper and the goods burned down, the point is that no man died and I got 'em all home. Even if I got 'em home in a stolen airplane, don't you think?"

"Yeah. And even if they are disappointed by your actions, that's no reason to fire you." Murdock looked down at the floor.

"Well, there you're right. Ehm..." Murdock went silent.

"Murdock? What's up?"

"Well, you know... the reason they fired me was that I called them something like careless fools."

"So they fired you because you insulted them? Anyways, who's "them"?"

""They" are my boss, my boss's boss and maybe the big boss of the CIA." Murdock sat down on the couch. Chelsea looked at him.

"Oh...", she stammered but continued, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll go back to 'Nam and fly ma old unit 'round." He stood up again. He took her hands in his hands. "I'll miss you and I got you something."

"You don't have to get me some- Oh my god, that is beautiful." Murdock showed her a necklace with a plane pendant.

"Isn't it?"

"It sure is, but you really don't have to-"

"I do. Turn 'round!" She turned around and he put it around her neck.

"Oh, thank you." She hugged him. And he gave her a big bear hug. They spent the evening together.

The next day Murdock headed to Vietnam and Chelsea to work.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short CIA career she took a few dance classes and acting classes at the theater. She worked as actress, waitress, barkeeper, sales assistant, designer and so on. Her last legal job was half a year ago, she delivered packages. One of the last packages was special. It was from Cuba and well, suddenly she delivered drugs without knowing it. The police captured her and found her guilty. Unbelievable but true, she made friends in jail and ran off with them. She was now a fugitive and made new contacts in another... society. She had a few new passes and lived for the first time with her jail friends. Later she went to her old society. Upwards. She met some wealthy guys, had better jobs and conned her way to L.A..

Yes, she lived in Los Angeles. Where she of course belonged. No question about that. Well she met Tom, Bill and of course Michael. And she could make a living. She lived in Michael's apartment for the next three weeks at least. Michael was off to Great Britain and she was "guarding" his home. Alone.

Right now, she was working as a sales assistant at a car firm. She just wanted to get some of her stuff to Michael's and after that head to work.

Chelsea took the stairs and stood in front of the door. She took out her keys and opened the door. How she loved this apartment. An open kitchen, big bedrooms, big living room. She put her bags in the living room and took her keys from the table, where she'd left them.

At work she sold four cars in the first hour. Then she took a break. No clients. She sat at her desk and drank her coffee. Suddenly there were three people standing at her desk. She put her cup aside and smiled.

Face smiled at the sight of his new "victim". Amy insisted on a new car after they had crashed her old one by fighting the bad guys. No problem for Face. They all gave her some money for a new car and now they were "shopping". Face smiled again at the young woman sitting behind the desk. Brunette. Chocolate brown eyes. About 5,5'. In her mid-twenties. Nice. And she seemed "easy" to con. Amy and Murdock stood behind him. Murdock wanted to choose the color of the new car or at least suggest it. Anyway, Face stood at the desk and smiled his most charming smile. He looked at her name on this thing standing on the desk. Victoria Hunt. She looked at them, put her coffee away and smiled. Face recognized that smile. Nearly as good as his smile. This would not be as easy as he had thought.

Something about them seemed familiar. One of them. The guy with the blue hat. She stood up and welcomed them.

"Hello, my name is Victoria Hunt and welcome at car heaven. This is an awful name for a car shop but I'm not allowed to change it." She shook the blond guys hand.

"Templeton Peck. The name is not that bad." He stood in front of the three of them. He took her hand, guided it to his mouth and placed a brief kiss on it. Chelsea wasn't impressed at all.

The lady behind him seemed pretty familiar too. Chelsea smiled and recognized her. "Amy Allen, you're working for the L.A. Courir Express, aren't you?"

"I am. Wow, now I feel special. I'm popular.", she joked and Chelsea smiled polite.

Now the other guy. Well, last but not lest. He had stared at the floor and mumbled to it. Eventually he looked up at her. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Blue cap. Leather Jacket.

"Murdock!", she nearly screamed.

"As far as I know that was my name but how did you-" That sparkle in his eyes. "Chelsea?" "Well, it's complicated but yeah. Chelsea." The hugged each other. Face and Amy stared at them.

"Boy, so random."

"Absolutely. How long has it been? 10 years?"

"I think so." Murdock and Chelsea smiled brightly as they both released the hug. They looked at Face and Amy still with bright smiles. "Eh guys, that's as far as I know Chelsea Grant. We once have worked for the same guys."

"Wow, now _I_ feel special, because I've not been recognized." He smiled at Amy.

"Yet." Chelsea touched her temple and closed her eyes for a short moment. "Templeton Peck?", she asked.

"Yeah.", Face answered confidently. Chelsea opened her eyes widely in shock. Murdock put his hands on her shoulders. "What's up, Murdock?", asked Face.

"Well, I guess she has recognized you."

"Oh.", said Amy and Face in unison. Murdock looked steadily at Chelsea.

"Calm down, honey. It's alright. He's a friend. Believe me. You can trust me, remember?" Chelsea breathed in deep.

"Yeah." Murdock took his hands off her shoulders. "So, how can I help you?" She smiled again.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, why is your name here Victoria?"

"That is a pretty good question. Ehm...", she started. "Well, when I ran off from jail I thought I couldn't keep my name."

"You ran off what exactly?"

"Jail. You know a place where prisoners live to ehm... you know... don't be on the outside."

"Why did you ran off? No, why have you been in jail?"

"Do we have to talk this over now?"

"Now or never.", Murdock stated.

"I'd appreciate never."

"Now!", he ordered. "Okay... I've been in there because of a misunderstanding in an old job of mine where I delivered goods to people. All legal of course. Maybe it also wasn't good that I had another misunderstanding with my superior before I went out to do what I was supposed to do, also called to work."

"What?" Face took a step towards Murdock and... Chelsea, Victoria, no Chelsea. That was confusing. "Murdock, she delivered." He looked at Chelsea. "drugs, without knowing and was in prison because she had no proof of not having done it without her own intention. Her boss was not on her site because I would say HE had an argument with her. I would also guess." He looked Chelsea up and down and up again. "because this creep harassed her sexually and she threatened to tell his boss." Chelsea's jaw dropped a bit but she could control it before it looked too dumb. After a moment she nodded.

"How'd ya know, Face?"

"Murdock, you know, that is con-" he looked over to Chelsea, she was smiling again. "-artists way of speaking." She blushed a bit because of his his hidden compliment.

"Okay, you've been innocent, got it. But why did you run off? And no CON-ARTIST WAY OF SPEAKING, please."

"Alright, ehm... let's see... when I was 26, two" Murdock glanced at her.

"Okay, three years ago, I've been somewhat rebellious. So I made friends in good ol' jail and well we ran off together."

"Rebellious? You?" Murdock spoke with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, me."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it? So, would you like to buy a car."

"What a theme change.", commented Face. Chelsea smiled at him. She had a nice smile. Very nice.

Face wanted to safe money, but in the end he payed the full price of the brand new, expensive car and invited Chelsea to dinner. When they left the building it hit him. She had conned him. Murdock and Amy smiled again at the memory of Face paying cash. But Murdock had strange, mixed feelings at the idea of Face having dinner with Chelsea. Well, he knew that with Chelsea -even if she had changed somewhat- this would be a hell of an evening for Face.


	3. Chapter 3

Face drove the 'Vette to the address Chelsea had given to him. He was five minutes late. He sighed again at the thought of the car he had bought for Amy. He got off the corvette and took the stairs to her apartment. He rang.

"It's open. Come in!" Always the same. She wasn't finished yet. Still standing in the middle of the bathroom checking her make up and – Wait a second she wasn't in the bathroom. She walked to Face wearing nothing but a towel. She just got out of the shower.

"Gee, I said I'd pick you up at six, didn't I?"

"Perhaps, I don't remember. Eh, you don't mind that I'm not finished yet?" Face sat down on the white designer couch.

"The reservations I've made are for seven so we've, eh... you've got time for getting dressed."

"In an hour? Honey, do you really think I'm that fast?"

"Well I thought that-" Chelsea sat down next to him in the couch. She looked at him couriously.

"You thought that?"

 _I don't think I_ _'_ _m able to think straight right now._ "Well, the owner of the restaurant is a friend of mine. So I don't think he'd mind." _Nice answer, Face. Nice answer._

"Oh, that's nice."

 _Isn't it?_ Face was a little bit distracted by her towel. Or rather the fact that there was nothing but a towel. "Well," Chelsea was still sitting on the couch. "You've got a very nice towel."

"Oh my," _Face, where did you look at? No, better question, where did she see you looking at?_ "I'm sitting here in nothing but a towel." _Oh, boy, did you really have to say that?_

"That is embarrassing." _For you or for me?_ "I'll better go put on something." _Well, depends on what your inten_ _t_ _ions are tonight, because mine are going to be hard... to hide._

Chelsea went to her bedroom. _Why couldn't she've picked a towel just 2 inches wider._ She left the door open. Face stared first at her and then at the king size bed. _Face, stay where you are. Don't you dare going to "help" her. Maybe she needs help? Wants help..._

"Do you need help?" _Why did you ask?_ She giggled. _Good sign._

"No, thanks. I'm grown up already, you know?." _I know. I've seen._ She dropped the towel so that Face could see it. Face looked up in the air. _Why are you tortu_ _r_ _ing me? What have I done?_ She looked innocent from behind the door to Face. "Do you think dark blue or black fits better tonight?" _To what? Take black. Oh, I have to say it._ Face cleared his throat.

"I would prefer blue."

"Blue?" _No, you wanted black... wait, she's conning you again._ "No, I'll take black." _One point for me._ Face smiled to himself but was distracted again, when he looked back at the towel on the floor. 40 tortuous minutes later, what felt for Face like forever, she was finished. Of course she took her time on purpose. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, a SHORT black cocktail dress. Fitting her nearly too perfect. Hugging her curves. Matching her figure perfectly. Her hair was made into curls, but not too curly. Her make up was mesmerizing. Not too much. Not nothing. In short, the perfect amount of make up. Her heels made him about one inch taller than her. Her legs. Her legs were... perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

They sat in the 'Vette and drove to the GOLDEN PAGODA. Sam had waited for them. The restaurant was crowded. Nearly over crowded but Sam still had a table for them. Chelsea looked around. Nice little Chinese restaurant. Red walls. Chinese decoration. A bar. A few tables. Chairs. Nice atmosphere. She and Face sat down in a corner. She looked at Face.

"So, would you prefer Chelsea or Victoria or is there another name I should call you?" Chelsea smiled and took Face' hand. He looked at her hand bit didn't pull back.

"Straightforward. I like that in a man.", she smiled. He laughed. She hesitated,"To tell the truth I have at this point... ehm... 4 identities."

"Four? Amazing."

"Don't pretend to be so innocent. You have -when I remember correctly- at least three different passports in your purse." Face looked shocked for a second and checked his purse. Then he looked back at Chelsea.

"How'd you?"

"You should be careful around me."

"But how did you-" He sighed "Anyways, Chelsea, tell me something about you."

"No."

"No? You can't just say no. That wasn't even a question."

"Tell me something about _you_. Have you served in 'Nam too?"

"Yes. Murdock told you, didn't he?"

"Not lately. But I guessed you've been in his unit. How should somebody be able to rob the bank of Hanoi without being in Vietnam."

"There you have a point. I've been the supplies officer in MURDOCK'S UNIT, as you called it."

"And now you're a fugitive, an attractive fugitive, if you don't mind me saying that."

"No, I don't. Go on. I like the way you're talking." She sighed.

"Okay, have you conned somebody or scammed anything in here?" Face looked around and smiled at her.

"You promise,

"Alright, yes I have scammed these crystal glasses at the bar. Three, four years ago I "borrowed" them at the Chariton Hotel. There was a nice little movie premiere and they've been so friendly to let me take the crystal to Sam."

"I'm impressed. Anything else?" Face looked around again.

"In here? No. I just have to ask this question. Why don't you just tell the police that you're innocent." Chelsea pulled her hand from Face' hand.

"'Cause they wouldn't believe me. 'Sides, I haven't made the best impression when I ran off jail, don't you think?" Face thought about it.

"Ha, maybe."

They sat, ate and talked and talked and talked and were now sitting at the small bar, for about half an hour. Then Chelsea, said, "It's getting loud 'round here. How about going back to the apartment?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

They drove back to Celsea's. On the doorstep Chelsea looked at the innocent smiling Face. She took a deep breath. "Would you like a coffee or something else?" _Jackpot._

"If you don't mind."

"Hmmm,..." He knew she was just pretending. "I don't mind." She opened the door. "Come in." Chelsea was on her way to the kitchen when Face checked himself in the mirror by the front door. He adjusted his tie and saw the reflection of the towel in the bedroom. Boy, how she'd tortured him. He followed Chelsea in the kitchen. He liked the girl. She was funny and charming. But he still was the master of charm or at least she let him believe he was.

In the kitchen, Face leaned on the island. "So, would you like a coffee or I don't know? I have water, cocoa, coke, vodka, brandy, wine."

"Wine sounds good."

"Nice choice. ", she smiled charming at him but didn't move. Face took a step forward and she turned to face the sink. Face sighed, she got out of his way the whole evening when it came to this kind of situations. She took out two glasses and handed them to Face. He went to the living room and she fetched the bottle. She put the bottle on the small table, standing in front of the couch, where Face sat. Chelsea sat down too. Face poured wine in the two glasses and handed one to Chelsea.

"So, you've worked with Murdock?"

"Not directly." Face put his arm around Chelsea. After a second of hesitation she leaned to him

"Not directly?"

"Well, we've worked in the same organization."

"Which organization?"

"The CIA.", she admitted.

"You're kidding."

"I am not. I've been a computer specialist back than and Murdock was of course a pilot."

"But ten years ago was in 1972. There you've been 21 and Murdock back in 'Nam. Well, he was on a vacation, but just about one month. In, I think it was October."

"It was November."

"Whatever.", Face said angrily. He couldn't believe Murdock had lied to him back then.

"You wanted to know."

"Yes." He sighed. "Now, do you like your new necklace?"

"I do but there was no need to-" Face cut her of with his lips on hers. The kiss was slow and gentle. Chelsea was a little bit shocked at first but relaxed after a short moment. When Face withdrew from the kiss he leaned back against the couch. Chelsea looked out of the window and cleared her throat silently. Then she looked at Face again. "Thanks.", she said still stunned. "for the necklace.", she added smiling. Face grinned like a Cheshire cat. She couldn't relax near him. Always on her guards. Face looked at her necklace and a bit lower.

"You have a very nice... apartment." She licked her lips and grinned at Face. Of course she'd seen where his eyes have been.

"It's not mine." Face smiled curios at her.

"Whose is it then?"

"Well, you could say my boyfriend's." Face was shocked.

"I, oh, I'm sorry I" He pulled back his arm and stood up. "I didn't-" Chelsea grabbed his tie and pulled him back on the couch.

"He's in London." Her hand rested on his chest.

"Yeah but don't you think we should-" She moved her hand upwards. Face looked at her.

"He's not really my boyfriend. I mean, he thinks he is but in that regard we've got different opinions." Face took a deep breath.

"Oh. So you don't ehm... eh... would say you... love him?" He gulped. Chelsea's smile dropped at the word love but she got a grip on herself.

"Love him? I met him barely two weeks ago."

"And your staying at his apartment while he is in London?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed." Her hand traveled lower. Face breathed in deep again. Chelsea kissed him slightly on the lips. Face put his hands behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. "You know how to tease.", he whispered before he kissed her fully on the lips. Chelsea was playing with the waistband of his pants.

"Am I teasing?", she asked innocently while she let her hand travel up his chest to his shoulder. Her other hand was resting behind his neck. Face looked at her.

"Maybe a little bit. But I like it."

"You like it?" She asked her lips barely touching his. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again she stood next to the couch. Letting him sit alone on the big white couch.

"What's wrong?", he asked confused.

"I think you should go."

"Go? Why?"

"Don't." She turned around and went to the kitchen. Face stood up slowly and followed her. He felt a little bit dizzy.

"What did I do?"

"Face, just-"

"Don't "Face just" me. What did I do? You're teasing me the entire evening till now. No you still are teasing."

"I am not teasing you. Please go." Face was angry but he tried to stay calm. He took her hand gently but she withdrew. She looked him in the eye. Oh boy, she had so cute chocolate brown eyes. She looked scared. "Please go.", she sad slowly and calm. "Please." Face held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'll go but- Never mind." He turned and walked to the front door. Face put his jacket on and looked at Chelsea. She was standing in the door frame of the kitchen. Somehow sad, angry, innocent. Oh, how he hated her innocence. Her brown curls hung on her shoulders, legs crossed, with one shoulder leaning at the door frame. Suddenly he realized he was staring. He looked at the floor and then back at her. "Can, can I call you?"

"Sure, why not? Wait, that's a little bit difficult. When you call, call the shop." She rested in her position. No movement. She was just standing there. Chelseea was only breathing and he was mesmerized.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye.", she smiled at him. A hint of sadness was in her smile but it was barely noticeable. He closed the door behind him and drove back to "his" apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after work, Chelsea drove to the VA where Murdock stayed. She was guided to his room and entered. Murdock was pretty happy to see her and hugged her.

"Yes Murdock, I've missed you too.", Chelsea said after what felt like ten minutes in his grasp.

"I'm so happy you're here. Now tell me how was last night? Ah, no, don't tell me. I know it. Face called me. You were nice. Nicer than to me, when I first asked you out."

"I... have I been that nasty with you?"

"You've poured red wine on my khakis and tried to get it off by rubbing hard with a tissue." She laughed at that. Nearly one minute.

"Oh, yeah. Ehehe. I remember." Murdock glanced at her and then at his crotch. "Me too."

That was funny."

"Funny? Ha, for you maybe. The guys in that restaurant thought you were... well I think I don't have to explain." She grinned.

"My favorite part was when the waiter brought the towel and wanted to help." She laughed again at the memory. "So, he hates me, doesn't he?"

"Well, actually he was just about to call you half an hour ago."

"Oh, that was when I left the shop. Wait a minute, today? Don't you guys have this great WAIT THREE DAYS 'TIL YOU CALL HER rule?"

"Well, I don't know about other guys but I usually wait two days, don't we Billy?" Murdock looked down on the floor.

"Billy?", asked Chelsea irritated.

"Yeah, Billy. He's ma invisible dog."

"Oh, an invisible dog. Nice. How old's he?"

"He's a puppy."

"Great but since when do you have him."

"I'm not sure. Three maybe four years."

"Oh, a four year old puppy. Cool."

"I know. You're not scared of dogs, are you?"

"No, absolutely not. I had one before the delivery-misunderstanding. They took him away and me to prison." "That's sad but there will be other dogs. Or you could just make on up, lil' lady. Worked for me."

"You really are going to keep this nickname for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Alright, I think I can live with that. So, since when are you here?" She gestured with her hands through the air.

"You still amaze me.", he stated.

"Why?" "Well, people always ask me "Murdock, WHY are you here?" and you ask "Since WHEN are you here?"

"Yeah, you've always been a little out to lunch."

"Thank you, hon.", he said with sarcasm. "For about... we're living the year 1982, December, so we're talking here about a duration of almost ten years." She thought about that and giggled. "What? Do you think that's funny?", he asked seriously.

"No, well maybe in some way." He glared at her. She looked innocent _(of course)_ at him. "Murdock, tell me, did I drive you up the wall?" He smiled.

"I haven't considered this... yet."

They talked. Murdock told her about the team, Hanoi, about the mud sucker, the Colonel, Amy and of course Face. She told him about her jobs, jail, her dog Harry, her life and Michael. The three hours visiting time were over way too fast and Chelsea had to go home. Again they hugged each other and Chelsea gave Murdock a peck on the cheek. Murdock had a strange feeling in his belly. Butterflies? No, he just hasn't seen her in a long time and was excited, wasn't he? The peck was the final straw for him. Her sweet lips touching his cheek. He closed his eyes for a second. This couldn't be. They were just friends. Back then too, unfortunately. Unfortunately? When she was gone, Murdock had to clear the mess in his belly and his head.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chelsea arrived at home the answering machine flashed. While she took off her jacket and her shoes, she listened to it. Face.

"Chelsea, Hello? Oh, right, not your apartment. I, I'm sorry for yesterday. Would you like to do something tonight? I know I've maybe called way too early, but- oh, dmn, if you haven't recognized me yet, I'm Face." She giggled. He was babbling. "I've lost my point. Oh right, I-" he was cut off by the answering machine. Talked too much. The next message. "Hello, it's me, Face again. I'd like to ask you if you would like to do something tonight? You know what, I'll call again at seven. I hope your back home then. Bye." She looked at the watch. Five to seven. Great. She sat down on the couch and poured herself a glass from the still opened red wine and waited patiently. She also had to call Michael tonight. She had missed the call yesterday and he called her at work. Crazy fool. He was totally anxious about her and she had to calm him down. But she was used to it. She was absolutely calm when the phone ringed. She took it and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Who's me?" Sure she knew it was Face but let him be embarrassed.

"Face. I said I'd call again."

"Oh... Face, of course. How did you get this number anyway?"

"I called at the shop and said it was very urgent so they gave me this number."

"Nice to know how easy they tell my private number."

"Yeah. So, would you like to do something tonight?"

"For example?"

"Dinner? Dancing? Cinema? Theater? Opera? What were your plans for tonight?"

"I thought about watching TV, ordering a pizza and microwave popcorn."

"Sound's nice to me. May I join you?"

"No other plans for tonight?"

"No I have plans. All including you.", Face sounded amused by the thought.

She sighed but laughed politely. "You're disgusting.", she joked.

"You've laughed. Do you want me to bring something? Maybe the pizza?"

"No, I like ordering pizza."

"Why?"

"I like the guy delivering it."

"I could deliver it to you."

"No, you won't. Maybe I've just called them five minutes ago."

"You haven't."

"Why so sure?"

"Because I know it."

"What a reason. Bye."

"Don't you mean, "see you"?"

"Whatever."

And she put the telephone down. Face was coming. He was on his way. What should she put on? A dress? No. A pair of pajamas? No. T-shirt and leggins? Ah, why not? She was looking for a shirt in her dresser. Check. Leggins were easy to find. But she changed her mind. Panties. They looked like boxer shorts or even better... long boxer shorts from Michael. Nice idea. She went to his dresser. Boxers. "Yeah they would do the job.", she told herself. They were almost to her knees. They looked like swimming trunks. Red and white checked. Perfect. She looked for the popcorn and the number of the pizza service. And sat down on the couch zapping through the channels.

Eventually the doorbell rang. She slowly stood up and opened the door. "Evening" she greeted Face.

Face was looking her up and down. She was just wearing a t-shirt and some kind of swimming trunks. But it suited her. He looked back at her face finally. She smiled. "Evening.", he greeted her back. "Come in.", Chelsea invited him. He went in side and took off his jacket. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a blue polo shirt. Again he was distracted by her look. How couldn't he be? The way this shirt hugged her curves. _How could a usual t-shirt hug someone_ _'_ _s curves that good?_ "How are you?", she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. What" _This shirt..._ "what about you?"

"I feel great." She seemed pretty happy for Face.

"So, have you called the nice pizza guy yet?"

"Nope."

"May I?"

"Why? Are you scared I would ignore you when I talk to him."

"This are not exactly my intentions. I hoped to avoid you talking to him in any way."

"Oh, then call these guys. The number is next to the telephone.", she was nearly screaming form the kitchen, where she fetched a new bottle of wine.

Half an hour later they sat on the couch. With a pizza and two wine glasses on the little table in front of the couch. "So what are we going to watch?", Face asked.

"I thought about AN OFFICER AND A GENTLEMAN."

"Richard Gere?"

"Yeah, why not?" Face sighed and leaned back.

When the movie started Face put his arm around Chelsea. She leaned back at him. They enjoyed the movie so far. All Chelsea knew about this movie was that the guy Richard Gere was playing was Zack Mayo something about the US Navy and what a goddamn good kisser Face was. She couldn't remember so well. They watched the movie for almost half an hour and suddenly they were kissing. Suddenly Face pulled her on top of him and they laid both on the couch. Face kissed her hungrily and after short hesitation deepened the kiss. His hand traveled to her waist, her thigh and up again. Chelsea had one hand on his chest and the other hand behind his neck, in his hair, that changed from time to time. She moaned silently and he smiled into the kiss. Face moved from her mouth to her jaw and placed short kisses down her throat. Chelsea gasped. "You like that?", he smiled. Suddenly, she didn't move aymore. "Chelsea?"

"I, I, I do but that's not the reason I-"

"Shall I stop?"

"No, please don't.", she begged. Face went on at her throat. "But I have to call Michael." "Michael?", Face asked between the little kisses.

"The owner of the apartment." Face came up and covered her mouth with his again. Then he drew back.

"What is he up to at nine p.m.? Telephone sex?" Chelsea smiled and kissed him again.

"Maybe." Now Face kissed her passionately. Breathtaking.

"So, you'll call him?"

"Yes." She took the telephone and dialed the number. They sat on the couch. Next to each other. Keeping their distance.

"Michael?" Face smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm fine and sorry again because of yesterday. What's London like?" Face grinned at her. She shook her head but he couldn't resist. He kissed her. She put her hand on the telephone microphone and kissed him back. Chelsea closed her eyes and ended up on his lap. She pushed him aside. And put her finger on her mouth to shush him. She held the telephone back to her ear. Michael was still talking. Good.

"I've missed you too honey." Face placed again kisses on her jaw. Michael started talking about the weather. Face discovered a sensitive spot and she giggled. It seemed to fit the talk on the telephone because she didn't withdraw. He teased her by tickling her on her sides. She tried to ignore it and glared at him. He didn't stop. Face thought about something. Chelsea recognized it by his boyish grin. He pulled her shirt a bit up and put a cold hand on her belly and let it wander up. Chelsea shrieked at that, "OH MY GOD" Face pulled his hand back because she smacked it with her own. He sat back straight. She glared at him and thought. She had to comT up with an explanation for her outburst. "Three days of rain in a row? That is terrible.", she continued. Face sat back and stared at her. With blushed cheeks she was even cuter than before.

Chelsea ended the telephone call after another twenty minutes and looked at Face. "And now?"

"I thought about continuing." He came closer and she stood up.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You are not in the mood?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You want to talk?"

"No."

"What would you like to do?"

"Sleep. I'm tired." Face's smile returned. "Alone.", she added. His smile dropped.

"I could guard you.", he suggested.

"You could go home.", she suggested. In the end he went home and she went to bed. Was she smiling when he left or was that a devilish grin?


	6. Chapter 6

The next weeks passed in a flash. The team had one case after another: Michael came home. The team got captured by Decker. Michael and Chelsea parted. Face was married. Chelsea sold many cars. Face' marriage was annulled. For short, everything was happening very fast. Chelsea visited Murdock at the VA. They sat and talked, walked and talked and played arcade games. Face and Chelsea didn't meet each other again since that one movie night. Some day however, Face invited Chelsea to his recent beach house. He had thought pretty much about her.

She was funny, clever, charming and had the looks. She had that beautiful smile. Chelsea had something amazing on her. Just the fact that he called her the day after their first day stated that. He almost never, no he never ever called a girl exactly the day after their first day because he WANTED to call her, talk to her, see her. Face himself didn't know what was different about her but there was something. Maybe her eyes. These little chocolate pieces. He could just stare at them for three days and wouldn't get bored. And how she teased him. She was a torturer. What was even worse was that Face liked her teasing. He had just met her two times and was thinking about her as if he knew her since ever. She seemed immune to his conning, to his charm, to his alluded ambiguity but suddenly she was in his arms and kissed him. She made him believe he had somehow made her go there but deep inside he knew that she was playing with him as he was with her. And her smile. She had a nice smile. Charming. Polite. Friendly.

Face liked her pretty much. But he wasn't the only one who liked her. Murdock thought about Chelsea too. A lot.

When he was at the VA, she visited him almost every day. They just sat and talked. It was maybe the best therapy he had in his whole life. Chelsea came over after work and they talked. He talked more to her than to Richter. And he talked frankly to her. He could. She listened and understood. She told him about her life. Her work, her cons, her friends, the underground gangs she had contact to. Everything. And he loved it. She even believed or at least pretended to believe the stuff he told her about Billy or his new identities. He got addicted to her visits. She came over and he was happy. He was happier at all. And always when she came in his room he had this feeling in his belly. He liked it but it also was annoying sometimes. For example when he looked in her eyes he had the great desire to scream or laugh out loud because he was so happy and positive. Then one night it hit him.

Was that love? Was he in love with his best lil' lady friend? And if yes why took it him so long to figure it out? Then he tried to ignore the feelings. He tried to push them away. He got angry. And it seemed as if her hugs got longer and their fingers touched more often. He couldn't ignore this. These feelings. Last but not least there was also the point that she was dating Face in some way. When Chelsea told him about that special phone call with Michael, he got angry. He first didn't know why and thought about it. It seemed as if with this "maybe love" came jealousy. Murdock didn't believe it himself that he was jealous of Face. Or wasn't he? Was he just angry at Face because he "disturbed" Chelsea's phone call "a little bit"? And again it was confusing.

When Face told him about inviting Chelsea to the beach house he was happy at first. Then he thought about why he invited her and was furious. And there was a good chance that he'd reach his aims. Three small bedrooms four five people. King size beds. And Hannibal and B.A. already had to share one. Well, no one wanted the couch, Face insisted on one for himself (because he had scammed the house) and B.A. preferred the company of Hannibal than Murdock's anyway. So far the "bed problem". And then there was also this atmosphere. The beach. The sun. The sky. The house itself. It was amazing. It was romantic. And Face mustn't reach his goal.

Murdock forced himself to calm down and was now sitting on the terrace. He and Hannibal were having a cold beer. Hannibal didn't know about the whole situation yet. He just thought Face had invented one of his friends to the house. He wasn't told why but he had his own imagination and was on the right trail. About the friendship between Chelsea and Murdock he knew nothing, yet. He barely knew her name was something with "C". He didn't care anyways, yet. So they sat there drinking beer and waiting for Face to leave the bathroom. He had been in there for about an hour now. B.A. was with some kids. They were playing basketball or street ball. Hannibal sat back and enjoyed the view. He thought about the girl Face was going to bring. Usually he never brought girls to the teams house after the missions. Not that Hannibal would mind but it was quite unusual. Face had told him about his plans this morning. She seemed to be something special. At least her looks. Hannibal was wondering which name she would call him. He always told them strange names, Alfred, Humphrey, Ashley, Steven and so on. He also wondered about Murdock's behavior since this morning he was somewhat nervous. Pacing. Always in thought. Right then he was staring at the ocean. Hannibal sat back again. He closed his eyes just for a short moment.

Face. He heard Face walking to the terrace. He was wearing a white suit and a black shirt with vertical white stripes. Face stood in front of Murdock and him.

"What's up, Faceguy?" Murdock asked looking at Face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me picking up Chelsea." Murdock hesitated but smiled. "Yeah. I'd like to. But just if you don't mind." Hannibal was confused. He glanced at Face.

"If I would mind I wouldn't have asked. Come on. Get up." Hannibal now looked at Murdock. He smiled brightly and looked in Hannibal's direction too.

"Oh, right Colonel. Chelsea's a friend of mine."

"That's... nice? And she's going out with Face?"

"Yeah.", Murdock admitted and looked at Face. Hannibal also shot a look at Face. Face stared at them. "What was this supposed to mean, Colonel? Am I that bad?" Hannibal smiled at him and looked back at the sea. "Thanks." Face said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and went away with Murdock.

They had a short way. 15 minutes maybe 16.

"So, Murdock Chelsea has been visiting you at the VA?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say something about... I don't know... me?"

"Yeah."

"So would you tell me something she said?"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind starting?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm sorry. What ditcha say Facey? I've been in my own little world. Was it something important?"

"Ah, never mind." Face sat back, annoyed. He looked at Murdock. Suddenly Murdock turned to face him. He smiled knowingly.

"Face, would you tell me what your first day with Chelsea was like?"

"It was nice."

"Nice? No details? After every other date I have to listen to the whole schedule."

"Well let's say she surprised me." Murdock burst out laughing.

"Surprised you? In which way?"

"Murdock, we both know she told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About her... torture."

"Torture? Oh my god Face, did she hurt you?", Murdock asked dramatically.

"Murdock. You know the answer."

"You're right Face. I know the answer. But I can tell you, it isn't because of you. She did itto me too."

"She did what to you?"

"She "tortured" me as you call it." He smiled.

"Did you? Oh my god Murdock, have you been... you know... dating her?" If Murdock had been dating Chelsea in the past, Face was in trouble.

"Oh, no, but when I took her out the first evening for a drink, what ended in a dinner she poured her wine "accidentally" in my lap."

"Oh, but I think that's still okay if it was at home, wasn't it?"

"It was in a restaurant and she tried to get it off by rubbing with a tissue, under the table." Face looked stunned at Murdock who looked in a different direction. After ten minutes of awkward silence Face looked at him again.

"But you weren't... you know, you were just friends? Because I don't wanna cross any lines by doing that." Murdock thought about it. They were just friends, unfortunately. Unfortunately, but they were just friends. Murdock looked at Face again. He glanced at him. Finally he looked back at Face.

"Yeah, just friends."


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the address that was given to Face. He left the 'Vette and left Murdock to guard it. He rung the bell of the big brick house and waited. Chelsea opened it and pulled him inside. Face was a little bit off guard when she started kissing him and pulling him to her. When he realized what they were doing he relaxed in her embrace. Chelsea deepened the kiss and Face was totally dizzy. He just stood there with his hands on her back and waist and ignored their surroundings. When Chelsea withdrew she smiled at him.

"Hi Face." He cleared his throat and took a step back to look at her.

"Hello Chelsea. Nice to... see you." She looked around and then back at him.

"Can we go?", she asked fast.

"Why are you in such a rush?", he asked while looking around in the house. It was nice and the owner seemed to be rich. Nice furniture and decoration. The house was that good it could've been scammed by himself. Chelsea grabbed a small bag and headed to the door. In exactly this moment a man in his late thirties ran down the stairs.

"Because of him." Chelsea grabbed Face' hand and pulled him out the door with her.

"Where's your car?"

"Who's this guy."

"The owner. Car?"

"Over there. Murdock is sitting in it."

"Murdock, nice." She smiled and they ran to the car. Murdock jumped in the back and Face and Chelsea got in.

"Hiya, Chelsea."

"Hey Murdock." They both smiled at each other. Face starred at them. Chelsea stared at Face. "Drive!" He did as he was told and they were out of this guy's reach in 2 minutes. Face calmed down a bit and looked at Chelsea.

"What was he up to?"

"Nice question."

"Would you answer it?"

"Nope. He was going to - I think - hit somebody or something." Face was shocked.

"Why?"

"You know, he isn't over me yet."

"You've been still staying at his house."

"Excuse me, but what exactly was just happening?", Murdock asked.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. The owner of the house got home before I have expected him to be back. So he was all mad at me when I was heading to see you guys."

"You told him you were coming to the beach house?"

"No. I told him I was going to _a_ beach house in Miami for six months."

"And he believed you? Just like that?"

"Did he look like he believed me?" Face concentrated on the street again. Murdock just sat back and smiled. Chelsea really was something special. He looked at her. She didn't change much in the last ten years. Still these chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her small, cute figure. The angel like smile and face. But her character did change a bit. She was crazier, wilder, funnier (if this was really possible).

They reached the beach house and got in. Murdock opened Chelsea's door and helped her out. Face just stared at them. They both had changed to a British accent. When they were finished with their jibber jabber he stood next to her smiling his most charming smile. She was really a little bit crazy and... exciting. Yeah exciting was the word he was looking for.

She finally looked at him and smiled back. Chelsea took his arm and they went inside, followed by a strangely quiet Murdock. But Face didn't care about that. He was again talking about the angry owner of Chelsea's house. Now they were joking and laughing. Face put his hand around her waist. She felt good in his arms. It somehow felt like she belonged there. He introduced her to Hannibal who was still lying on the terrace but stood up when they arrived there.

"Chelsea that's Hannibal, the Colonel and Colonel that's Chelsea." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea. How ya doing?"

"It's my pleasure, Hannibal and fine." Hannibal liked her. Her smile was as conning as Face' and the sparkle in her eyes as crazy as Murdock's when he was talking about his invisible friends. Hannibal watched his two boys. They looked at her the same way. Hannibal wasn't sure, if that was good or bad but he first had to have a little talk to Face. He took him aside and looked him in the eye.

"She knows everything?"

"As far as I know yeah."

"As far as you know?"

"There was nothing she couldn't tell me about yet."

"Face, seriously. Did you tell her about the team? The truth?"

"Yeah. She's reliable." He glanced at her. She was chatting with Murdock. They laughed while they looked at the sea. "Chelsea is so" He sighed. "I don't know... different."

"I hope so. She's one of Murdock's friends. Keep that in mind and I think everybody being friends with Murdock, and I mean close friends, is something special."

"Ehm, alright." Face was staring at Murdock and Chelsea. He had stopped listening to the Colonel half a minute ago.

"Lieutenant:" Face blinked and looked back at Hannibal. "Remember that, okay?"

"Sure, Hannibal. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"Every time you say that, we get in trouble."

"That is not true. You remember that time in Columbia, the tv station."

"I do. One day before we flew back to the states there was a fire."

"That is true, but back than we were already on our way."

"So what? It burned down." Face sighed again. He lost his patience.

"Okay, you're right. Goal for ya. Congratulations. Listen Hannibal there is a smart girl in some kind of perfect fitting panties and an amazing character waiting for me, so bye?"

"Bye." Hannibal smiled and took a walk along the beach. He was willing to relax and with Murdock, Face and Chelsea at the house his plan didn't seem to come together.


	8. Chapter 8

Face suggested a campfire and marshmallows for later. Chelsea loved this idea but insisted that the whole team took place in it. Face agreed and Murdock was happy too. When Face prepared the campfire, he still wanted it to be a little surprise, Murdock and Chelsea were watching Woody Woodpecker. So, they sat on the couch and watched TV.

Absentmindedly, Murdock put a comforting arm around Chelsea. She leaned on to him, also absentmindedly. Suddenly Murdock was realizing how this must look like. He looked at Chelsea. She was first looking at the TV and then at him. He held his breath. He came under her eye's spell. He couldn't look back at the TV nor could she. Their faces so close. Her eyes dropped to look at his lips. He looked at her lips too. She licked her lips. The itching in his belly returned. He bit his lip and gulped. He closed his eyes and turned back to the TV.

He opened them again and let out the breath he was holding. His body didn't stop itching. His entire body. He looked back at Chelsea she was either again or still looking at him. Waiting. His heart beat faster. Now he bit his inner lip. He stopped thinking suddenly. He lost control. It was like was standing next to them watching. Murdock closed the distance between them and his eyes slid close. Their lips met, briefly. He tried to pull back and looked at her, but his arm tightened around her and pressed her to him. He held her close. He kissed her again and caressed her lips. She didn't responded. He tried desperately to let go but he couldn't. Little sensations flooded through his body. That felt so good. Finally he got a grip and pulled back completely. Self-consciously he looked down. He said nothing. He wasn't able to talk again his voice would've been to shaky. He looked at Chelsea. Her eyes still closed. Murdock couldn't believe what he had just done. He covered his face with his hands. Suddenly a warm hand touched his hands. He withdrew his hands. Murdock looked at Chelsea she was biting her lip. He started, "Listen, I-" He was cut of when she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. He hesitated a second but eventually parted his lips. She was a damn good kisser and as far as she had told him she had had plenty of guys to practice with.

Murdock took a deep breath and blinked. He looked at Chelsea who was still leaning on him. Had he just imagined it at all? It seemed so... He took in a deep shaky breath. Chelsea looked concerned at him. "Is everything alright, Murdock?" He hesitated.

"I, yeah, everything's great." He forced a smile. Chelsea stared at him.

"Don't do this to me, Murdock. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Murdock?" She didn't let go. He sighed. Chelsea was good at seeing through him. He couldn't keep nothing from her. She would find out anyway, wouldn't she? He could tell her straight forward. But he knew he wouldn't do so. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Damn. Even when he just looked at her it made him shiver. "Murdock?" She said his name again, louder.

"Right next to you."

"I know where you are. Will you tell me what's beating you up or will you keep it in that pretty head of yours?" _Pretty head._ He smirked.

"It's nothing, really."

"You just don't trust me. What's her name?" Murdock was shocked.

"Whose name?"

"Don't even try this on me. You're staring and you're not really here, are you? Your thoughts are somewhere else. So, what's her name?"

"Whose name?" _'Same question again. Great Murdock._

"Yeah. Whose name?" Face entered the living room. Chelsea turned around.

"Murdock is in love." _Perfect. Tell it Face. He'll be asking me over and over till I have to tell him. Great._

"I am not.", Murdock said glaring at Chelsea. Chelsea turned back and looked at his face. She smiled one of her sweetest smiles at him. _She's so cute. Especially with that smile. Stay angry Murdock! Anger is the best defense, right now._ Her smile grew even wider. "You're blushing. That is so awesome." _You are. No, angry, Murdock!_ He stood up and went to the kitchen. Speechless. Chelsea and Face watched him go. Then they looked at each other bemusedly.

Face smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to him. He kissed her cheek and put a hand around her waist. She smiled at him.

"You're beautiful."

"I know." She lightly kissed him on his lips.

"You're terrible.", he joked.

"You just said I was beautiful."

"You are."

"I see, we're stuck here. What's on your mind?" She asked to change themes.

"Right now? Only you." She sighed but smiled again.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'd say we'll watch the sunset on the beach."

"Nice idea." He grinned at her.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Murdock watched them go to the beach. He sighed audibly. Now everything was over. Face and Chelsea, an amazing beach and the sunset. He turned around and nearly bumped into the Colonel. How long has he been standing there?

"Hannibal, do you know, when the big guy is coming back?"

"Well Murdock, I think he'll be here soon. Would you like to tell me something about Chelsea and you."

"Me?" Murdock asked.

"Yeah." Hannibal looked at the suddenly pale man. "Where you've met. You said she is a friend of yours."

"Oh, yeah. She is." Murdock started talking to Hannibal and hoped they would change the subject soon.

Chelsea and Face were sitting on a blanket. Chelsea had one hand in the sand. It felt so soft. Her other hand was resting in her lap. Face had put an arm around her. They were just sitting there and watching. Face rested his head on hers.

"Do you think Murdock is mad at me?", she asked running a finger over his chest.

"I don't think so. By the way, he told me he had dated you once." She didn't stop moving her index finger over his chest.

"He just told you about the wine, didn't he?"

"What else should he have told me? I thought that was the highlight of that evening."

"It was somehow."

"Somehow? Do you do such things to every guy you are dating?" She said nothing for a minute then he heard her laugh.

"No just to the ones I like."

"Does that mean you like me?" He waited for her to answer but she didn't. Of course she wouldn't. "I mean. You've tortured me pretty much." Her hand moved lower and lower and stopped short above his waist band. He watched her hand at first and looked back at her face again. She grinned. She also smiled when his chest stopped moving for a second. Face sat back straight. The sun was nearly gone. He caressed Chelsea's cheek with his right hand. She looked at him. He closed the distance and they kissed. His hand moved down to her waist and she buried her hand in his hair.

Suddenly he felt both of her hands on his shoulders and then he was pushed down by her. She sat on his lap and smiled at him. Then she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down over his head. He grinned.

"Do you really think you're stronger than me?"

"Well I assumed it kind of." He laughed at that and pinned her down. They smiled at each other. Face kissed her deeply. When she replied he was lost. She was good at this "game". And he lay on his back again. He didn't know how she did it but he also didn't care. He just know he was laying on his back with an amazing woman kissing him senseless, like there would be no tomorrow. And she was damn good at doing this. She still held his wrists. Unbelievable, in a moment like this she was still teasing him. Boy, he wanted to touch her. Feel her. But he couldn't. He realized he was running out of oxygen and tried to withdrew. She didn't let him. He tried not to panic and finally she pulled back. Both were breathing heavily. She let go of his wrists and laid down beside him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, very deeply. After that he turned to face her. She smiled at him.

"You won." She smiled knowingly.

"I know, I felt it.", she blinked at him. He looked at her still too confused to think. "Remember, I was sitting on your lap." She smiled at him.

"Oh, that. Very funny."

"What about the campfire now?" He smiled, ready to counter.

"Would you let me cool down first." She looked at him.

"Not yet." Chelsea kissed him again. Not as breathtaking as before but still incredible.

B.A. arrived. Murdock was talking to him about Billy's toys in the van.

"B.A., let me just get them, please?"

"No, fool."

"No, fool.", he imitated him. "Pretty please with sugar, whip cream, cotton candy and ham on top." B.A. glared at Murdock.

"Ham?"

"Makes it even more special. So, may I just fetch them and come right back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"There ain't no dog."

"B.A., how often do I have to tell ya? Billy is invisible."

"Ain't no toys in the van either."

"B.A., they are invisible too. You remember that time when Face broke his ankle in the van? He stepped on one of Billy's balls and-" He was stopped by the sight of Face and Chelsea in the doorway, whispering to each other. He turned back to B.A.. "May I?"

"It's open, fool."

"It is open? Then we have wasted our time by having this conversation." B.A. just turned around and walked over to Face and the girl. Murdock was gone. He looked at the girl. She was pretty. Face had good taste. But she had a sparkle in her eyes that made reconsider her. In a bad way. Face said she worked as sales assistant at a car shop. Nice job. B.A. preferred driving cars but selling them was okay too. When she stopped giggling at what Face whispered in her ear she looked at him with this smile. A smile better than Face's. He smiled himself. She was pretty good at making people act the way she wanted them to act. B.A. Wondered why he smiled but he couldn't stop. Face stared at him, jaw dropped.

"Hi I'm Chelsea. I guess your are the big guy, eh B.A..", she corrected herself. He smirked.

"Yeah. Are you friends with Murdock, cause no one else calls me big guy usually."

"Yes, great conclusion."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"What's B.A. short for?"

"Bad attitude.", Face snickered. B.A. glared at him.

"Is that true?" Chelsea looked back at him. And he smiled again. He nodded shyly. "As much as I have seen so far, there is no way that B.A. stands for bad attitude." He blushed even more and Face and Hannibal tried to calm down fast. They were really impressed. B.A. looked at the floor. She really was something special. She made the big guy blush.


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour they all were sitting at the campfire. Face sat next to Chelsea. His arm again around her. B.A. busied himself with the grill. Murdock tried to avoid staring at Face and Chelsea, so he got himself into a discussion with Hannibal about socks. Hannibal ended the discussion when it got to absurd. Talking and flying socks... Murdock.

Murdock looked at Chelsea. She looked at him too.

"So, where are you staying for the next few days?", he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I thought at a friends house. She's living two blocks north or so... I'm not sure."

"You also have feminine friends?" She glanced at Face but ignored his comment.

"You could stay at the beach house for the next week or so.", Hannibal suggested. Face glared at him. Hannibal caught his eye and smiled. "Lieutenant? Any other suggestions?"

"Well, I thought..."

"You'd like to share a room with Murdock? That is very kind of you Face. Are you positive with that Murdock?" Murdock looked at Hannibal.

"Yes, sir, Colonel" Face looked at Hannibal. When Hannibal looked at him he glanced at Chelsea who was chatting with B.A. and Murdock and then looked back at Hannibal. Hannibal smiled knowingly. He moved closer to Face.

"Face, I was hoping you wouldn't rush this."

"Rush? Hannibal if I was rushing I wouldn't sit here talking to _you_.", Face said with a hint of anger.

"Patience, Face, patience."

After two hours of laughter, marshmallows and steaks, they seemed to relax completely around each other. That was either because of the very personal talks they had shared or because of the three emptied scotch and brandy bottles. Or both. Another half hour later, Face put his arm comfortably around Chelsea's waist. She snuggled closer to him. Murdock glared at them. It was dark, so nobody could see his glaring. B.A. and Hannibal were talking about B.A.'s projects and Hannibal's movies. Murdock decided to go over and join them.

Chelsea looked around in the dark. She felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol but didn't care. Near Face or Murdock she felt safe and both were at the campfire. Chelsea smiled at Face. He was talking about his Corvette. Chelsea listened to him.

"Would you like to take a ride tomorrow? With me? We could drive along the sunny beach or-"

"Just stay at the house.", she finished his sentence seductively. Face smiled at her.

"Nice idea." She looked at him.

"Nice idea? That's all? I am disappointed." Face sighed.

"Well, then let's change your disappointment to something else." He said and kissed her briefly on the lips. He pulled back just a few inches. Lips barely touching. "Still disappointed?", he asked. Chelsea smiled too. She pulled back completely and put her head on his lap. She laid down comfortably. Face looked curiously at her.

"Maybe.", she teased. He smirked and looked around. It was pretty dark around them. The campfire was going down. Suddenly Chelsea put her hands around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He put his hands on either side of her head to keep his balance. She kissed him passionately. Face wasn't prepared for this and eventually withdrew.

"The guys...", Face warned.

"What about them?" Chelsea kissed along his jaw. "Chelsea, you're drunk."

"So what?"

"Maybe you'll regret that tomorrow."

"Why should I?" Chelsea's hands wandered down his chest very slowly and teasingly. Face gasped. He cleared his throat.

Murdock heard Face clearing his throat and looked over to them. He was lying on top of Chelsea and they were kissing. They were also whispering and laughing. Murdock glared again, biting his lip.

"Murdock?" He blinked and looked over at Hannibal.

"Colonel?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Hannibal."

"You're sure?"

"Well, I think I'm tired. I'll call this a night."

"I would say we'll all do so." Hannibal glanced at Face' direction. "It bothers you, doesn't it?", Hannibal asked when B.A. was gone to fetch himself a new beer.

"What is?"

"Chelsea and Face?"

"Oh, this. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm concerned, Murdock."

"Concerned about what?"

"You."

"Hannibal, I don't understand." Murdock tried to stand up but after the brandy and scotch that was easier said than done. Finally he stood and Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder. He himself had problems standing up.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okeydokey, Colonel." Murdock forced a bright smile. Hannibal looked at Face and Chelsea.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," They stopped whatever they were doing right now and looked at Hannibal. "Time for bed." Face smiled and glanced at Chelsea and then back at Hannibal.

"I just told her, Hannibal, but she doesn't listen to me." Hannibal shook his head and walked up the few stairs with Murdock on his side.

Face settled himself next to Chelsea.

"So, will we call this a night too?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Face stood up and held his hand out to Chelsea. She took it and he pulled her to feet. She couldn't stand straight and fell in his direction. He caught her in time. Chelsea put her arms around his neck. "Carry me!", she ordered.

Face smiled and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. Face laid her down on the bed and looked at her.

"So..."

"So...?", he repeated. She didn't answer. "Anything else I can do for you?" "Nopeseleydopesely.", she murmured. He smiled. Yes, she definitely was Murdock's friend. He helped her getting under the blanket and was on his way to his and Murdock's room.

"Face?" He turned around slowly. "Nighty night." He shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, nighty night." Face stood a few seconds in the door frame watching her staring at him and then looked down on the floor, closed the door and headed to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Murdock was waiting for him. At least it seemed so.

"You don't stay with Chelsea?"

"No, I, maybe,... no I don't. Surprisingly, isn't it?"

"Well, in some way." Face just smiled and took off his shoes and trousers.

"Face, have you ever thought about these stripes on your socks?" Face looked at his socks.

"No, no Murdock I never have thought about them. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how they get there."

"I guess someone sewed them there or something."

"No, no they want us to think, someone did this. It would be way to easy to just sew them there." Meanwhile, Face was sitting on his side of the bed just in his boxers.

"I think I don't get your point, Murdock." Murdock sighed. He hopped under the blankets and watched the wall. Face was staring at the ceiling. "Murdock, I think I know the reason for your craziness." Murdock turned around. Of course the war was the reason for this whole thing but Face wasn't serious. He was joking.

"You think so? Surprise me!"

"I think it's Chelsea." Murdock chuckled. She had just told him this herself a few weeks ago. Murdock came back to reality.

"Why do you think so, Facey?"

"'Cause she is driving ME crazy to. At least I feel crazy."

"You feel crazy?"

"Yeah. I think I know what she'll do next and suddenly she does the opposite. I mean once or twice would be okay, but always?"

"Why don't you plan the opposite?", Murdock asked. He didn't like talking about Face and Chelsea especially not with Face himself but he couldn't ignore him, could he?

"I didn't mean always, I meant, I tried and then she did the opposite of the opposite."

"Wow, now you confuse me, Facey."

"Yeah, I confused me too, or did she? You see, this is exactly what I mean. I never am sure weather I did things because I wanted them to do or because Chelsea wanted me to do them. Do you understand this?" Murdock hesitated. Sure he understood. He had bought her a necklace, because they had talked about chains for about thirty seconds, once.

"I do. But you don't act crazy." Face chuckled.

"You think so? I bought her a necklace." _Deja vu._

"When?"

"After our first dinner."

"That's pretty early. With me it took her..." Face stared at him. "Never mind."

"Does that mean, you also bought her one?"

"Yes, but that was when I left town."

"Oh, okay." Murdock chuckled. "How much?", he finally asked.

"How much what?"

"Money, dollar, bugs, frank, lira?"

"Oh," Face stared at the ceiling again. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Face, come on!"

"No."

"Pretty please. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top.", Murdock begged.

"Okay."

"Yay."

"Yay?" He sighed "Anyways, 12." Face stopped.

"12 what? Dollar? Face, twelve? I mean okay the _gesture_ is nice but twelve dollar for a necklace is-" "12 hundred." Murdock coughed.

"Oh... After your first date?" Face sighed.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's ehm... nice."

"I'm not sure nice is the right word to describe this. Could we not talk about this anymore?"

"Of course."

"Night"

"Nighty night, Facey." Face sighed. _Impossible._

Face woke up at one a.m.. Murdock was snoring next to him, sleeping like a rock. Face had his eyes still closed and sighed. How should he go back to sleep with Murdock snoring next to him? Suddenly he heard the piano. He opened his eyes in shock. No one of the guys could play the piano. But someone played on it. For Elise. Meanwhile it was the second part. He closed his eyes again and smiled. Nice sound. _Stop!_

What was he doing there was someone playing the piano downstairs while everybody slept. _Damn_ _burglars. But a burglar in his house_ _? No. Impossible._ Face grabbed his gun from under the pillow and headed down stairs silently. He stopped in his tracks when the song finished. He breathed deep in and out. A new song started. He looked down the stairs. _Chelsea. Of course, Chelsea was in the house with them. She played the piano? Interesting._ Face put his gun away and went down the stairs.

She played beautifully. No mistakes. None. He sneaked down the stairs and stood behind Chelsea. She was sitting on the stool. He put his hands slowly and carefully on her shoulders. She stopped playing for a second but went on after her short break. She finished the piece and turned around, looking up at Face. He looked at her. She stood up but held on Face for solidity. He put his hands around her waist.

"So, you play the pian-" He was cut off by her kissing him hungrily. _Dear lord, if this is a dream, please, please let me sleep for ever and ever and ever._ She pressed against him. Tight. And his body responded. She could kiss. Face had to concentrate that he didn't lose it. _Hell, why not? Everybody is sleeping, she started it. I didn't do anything, yet..._

Face just moved through the house. His feet just moved, because hers did. He didn't know how she did it but she guided him through the house. They never stopped kissing. She released the kiss. _No!_ Face opened his eyes. The kitchen. How did they move through the entire house without running into a wall or a door or... he stopped thinking when she kissed him again. Boy, her hands were everywhere and well, his too. They both had lost their shirts while moving and... shit she withdrew again. _W_ _hat did I do?_

Face looked at her she just smiled seductively. Her smile was... _yes it was perfect._ _I_ _t was strange, exiting, crazy, lovely and breathtaking._ Face realized he was thinking about a smile and slapped himself mentally. They stood before a table. She wouldn't want him to... _Holy cow!_ She wanted him to... His jaw dropped. She was still staring at him patiently. Face lifted her off her feet and on the table. She smiled when he understood and put her hands around his neck and pulled him into another deep passionate kiss. She slid back and pulled him with her. They both ended up on the table. Thank god, the table was for six people. She laid herself down and pulled Face on top of her. Always kissing. Face steadied himself with his hands on either side of her head.

She moved her hands down his chest to his boxers. He could feel her grope but didn't felt her hand. _Oh, oh..._ She smiled.

"Is this a colt?", she giggled. He now could feel her removing the gun from the waistband of his boxers.

"Chelsea, don't-" Her finger was on the trigger. Face tried to catch his breath. "Listen, put it down and-" _Oh, oh again... The safety was still..._ Face stared at her.

"Pow! Pow! Pow!", she joked. Chelsea pulled the trigger and Face rolled away from her in exactly the right second. She hit the shelf with the glasses. Of course it would be that one? Face laid on the edge of the table and lost his balance when she startled from the recoil. Face fell on his back on the ground and Chelsea landed on him. He coughed. And closed his eyes. _Ouch!_ She kissed him once more. _How could she kiss that good after this fall and while being drunk._ Face opened his eyes again and saw her rolling next to him laughing.

"You're still pretty drunk, aren't you?" She couldn't stop giggling.

"Yessir." She laughed out loud again. Face let his head fall back on the floor.

Hannibal sat in his bed. _A shot. Someone fired a shot._ He looked next to him B.A. was also sitting upright. They grabbed their guns and looked around. Murdock was already running down the stairs. He stood still in the living room nearby the piano. _Chelsea_ _'_ _s shirt. Who could have done what to her? And where was Face?_ They crept in the kitchen. Everywhere was glass and Chelsea was laughing hard. _A shock? No, she was laughing and having... what? Fun?_ Chelsea laid there just in her bra and panties. Hannibal saw Face lying next to her on his back. His arm over his face. Shirtless. Meanwhile B.A. had found Face' shirt and held it up. Hannibal finally put on the lights. Face groaned. _He was complaining. No big damage done to him._

"Lieutenant?", Hannibal questioned. Face groaned again and pulled his hand of his face. He looked at him. Murdock was sitting next to the shirtless Chelsea and handed her her shirt. She smiled, put it on, hugged Murdock and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, out of the blue she fell asleep. Face sighed.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Chelsea fired a shot and we fell off the table."

"Face, I don't know whether to ask first why you were on the table or why she fired a shot."

"You know, this is somehow connected.", Face tried to avoid the question. Murdock picked Chelsea up and carried her out of the messy kitchen. He interrupted the talk between Face and Hannibal.

"I'll bring her back to her room again."

"Yes, do so Murdock." Murdock left the kitchen with Chelsea in his arms. The rest of the conversation he heard on his way was:

"Face, now tell me, why Chelsea fired a shot."

"Alright, I, no, she was playing the piano. I woke up and looked after her because I didn't know she was playing the piano but heard the sound."

"You miss the point, Face."

"Okay, she took it from my trousers and was... ehm... in her own little western world and Suddenly there was a real "Pow!" and we fell of the table."

"Yes, the table..."

"Also a funny story eh..."

"I ain't gonna have breakfast at that table ever again.", B.A. complained.

Face would be talking his way out of this again. As always.


	12. Chapter 12

Murdock opened Chelsea's door and put her on the blankets. He smiled. She was so cute. So lovely. Murdock sighed. And she was with Face.

He tucked her in and turned to leave the room, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He nearly jumped at the touch. Chelsea was awake again. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"You need to sleep, honey."

"Just five more minutes.", she begged. Murdock chuckled.

"No, I'll go to bed too."

"Great." she pushed the blankets next to her aside. Murdock frowned at her.

"No, in my bed."

"May I join you?" Thank God the room was dark because Murdock was blushing terribly.

"I don't think this would be a good idea. You know, who you're talking to, Chiquita?"

"Yeah, my old, cute, handsome, sweet, amazing, funny, crazy buddy Murdock." Murdock gave her a funny look.

"I think you swap something here, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Cause you were just downstairs with Face ehm... playing the piano." She smiled.

"You would call THIS "playing the piano"?" Now she chuckled. "Have you ever played the piano, Murdock?" Murdock stared at her.

"Well, I, I tried to but I'm just not so talented in this field. Face is the expert in playing the piano." She laughed. "Are we really talking about music?"

"Maybe.", she challenged. "I think you would play better than Face. I mean, yeah, Face and his sweet talk and his charming stuff but you have this crazy and surprising thing on you."

"Ehm, thanks?" Murdock now was curious. "Have you ever played a... duett?"

"Ever or with Face?" She smiled.

"With Face.", he whispered.

"Nope. I'm scared."

"Of him?", Murdock asked shocked.

"No, our future."

"Why? Do you think he'll marry you after your little piece of music?"

"No, I mean OUR future." She looked at Murdock. His jaw dropped.

"Our's?"

"Yes, I mean if Face and I... well, I can't explain it now... or ever." Murdock looked out the window. Their future? Confusing. Women. Confusing creatures but sweet ones too. Arms around his neck? Was he hallucinating? No. Chelsea's hands. Pulling him to her. He wasn't able to move away. He couldn't stand up and walk out. Simply the thought seemed impossible. Their faces were just inches apart. Noses almost touching. _Her bright chocolate brown eyes._ His heartbeat fastened. She pulled him closer and their lips met. At first briefly then Chelsea's tongue started caressing his lips. Begging for entrance. Murdock pulled back. "No.", he mumbled but Chelsea pulled him back to her and kissed him again. This time he couldn't resist. He parted his lips and she deepened the kiss.

 _November 1972_

They walked to Chelsea's apartment. Except the wine "accident" it was an amazing evening. Chelsea smiled at the thought of him sitting there in the restaurant so embarrassed. She chuckled. He looked at her. They stood at her door. Murdock was so kind and friendly and nice and perfect. He laughed himself about that thing with the wine. He looked at her with his big brown eyes. He licked his lips and looked down at the floor while holding her right hand. She smiled. Always talking but still shy. He was exciting.

"So," she began, "I think I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes maybe I'll run into you again. Maybe on purpose." She chuckled and looked at the floor. Now looking up at him again she glanced at the big wine stain.

"I'll pay the laundry or the new trousers."

"The hell you'll do." She smiled.

"We'll see." He grabbed her left hand too.

"So," she started again.

"It's late, I think I should go.", he stated. He withdrew his hands and looked at her. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." Murdock took a step back and walked a few foot away.

"Murdock," He turned on his heels. Now looking at her. "I think you forgot something."

"I," He walked back a few steps. "Did I?"

"Yes.", she nodded and smiled at him. He came closer and stood in front of her. Her breathing hitched. He stood really close to her but their bodies didn't touch. She still smiled. Chelsea put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. She could feel him smiling in he kiss. It was just a brief kiss but it was special. He grinned now. Butterflies...

"So, bye."

"Bye and dream of me.", she smiled.

"I hope I will." O _h, that could be understood wrong._ She just smiled and he turned and walked away.

 _If he turns around again, he really cares how I'm doing and that means that we'll just be friends. Because I couldn't do with a... relationship now... or ever._ Well, Murdock turned and waved at her. She sighed. _Okay, one more friend, but I hope a real one._

 _Damn Flashbacks._ _Murdock, Concentrate! Chelsea is kissing you. She is kissing you._ Not that Murdock was a pervert or something similar but only this one "little" kiss made his blood stir in his groin. He placed one hand next to her head for stability and ran the other one over her side and her flat tummy. Chelsea was ticklish. She arched her hips up and giggled. Their hips crashed together and Murdock moaned. Chelsea smiled into the kiss again.

Murdock was an incredible kisser. He was cute like a little teenage boy but somehow also experienced like a gigolo. Chelsea hasn't planned for this. Well, she had planned for this but just in make believe land because they were just friends. Chelsea caressed Murdock's teeth with her tongue when he moaned again. She smiled. He made so funny noises. Suddenly Murdock withdrew completely. He looked at her with his amazing eyes and a shaky breath.

"Chelsea, we, you,... I can't do this." Chelsea looked at him with big puppy eyes and her way too innocent smile. She let her hand wander down his stomach till it was at his boxers. She played with his waistband.

"Why not?" Murdock closed his eyes and gulped.

"Because-" Her hand was in his boxers. He drew in a sharp breath and tried to stand up. She pulled back her hand and he stood next to the bed. "You're drunk."

"Why does everyone tell me this tonight?", she tried to joke. Murdock didn't laugh.

"You would regret this tomorrow."

"Do you really really really think so?"

"Yes I do.", Murdock said seriously and went to the door frame. He stood there for about three minutes. It was terrible for him to stand there with her watching him but he just couldn't move. He couldn't move to his room. He couldn't move back to her. His feet wouldn't move. He knew it. Murdock breathed in deep and eventually went to his and Face' room.

Face was asleep again. Murdock sighed and hopped under the blankets. He couldn't sleep at all. He was just staring at the ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Bacon and eggs. Chelsea woke up with a smile on her lips, sat up and fell back. _Ouch! Headache. A very bad headache._ She looked around. _Huge room. Alone. Fucking sunlight._ She pulled the sheet over her face again. But she couldn't stay long like this. The bacon seemed to pull her out of the bed and down the terrible number of stairs. She somehow managed to find the kitchen and a few memories came back. _The beach house. Face. Murdock._ _Not good. She and alcohol didn't mix well._

She heard Murdock humming in the kitchen. He and the Colonel, Hannibal were in there. Hannibal was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Murdock was cooking. He was standing at the range. He wore his khakis, a light blue shirt and an apron. The apron read "kiss the cook". She smiled at this and crept up behind him next to Hannibal. Hannibal stared at her. She put a finger on her mouth and Hannibal was lost in his newspaper again. Chelsea slipped behind him. She held her head high and whispered in his ear.

"Shall I really kiss the cook?" Maybe she had chosen a bad moment. Murdock was making crepes now and he was turning the one in the pan by throwing it up in the air. He jumped and the crepe landed on his head. Chelsea burst out laughing. Hannibal looked up from behind his newspaper and couldn't hide his smile. Chelsea really had the boys under her control. He smirked and finally looked back at his newspaper.

Murdock was almost shaking. He was breathing pretty fast and put down the crepe from his head. He looked at Chelsea, stunned. Why was she doing this to him. She was still laughing but finally put a hand on her temple.

"Shit. I've got the mother of all headaches.", she said. Hannibal smiled behind his newspaper. _When would she discover the destroyed shelf?_ Now. She looked around. "Holy sh-, I'm sorry but what happened here last night?" Hannibal chuckled. Murdock stared at her again.

"Does that mean you don't remember anything?"

"What should I remember?" In exactly this moment Face entered the kitchen.

"Hey, the little pianist is awake." She looked around confused.

"Pianist?", she asked.

"I'll get you an aspirin.", Murdock smiled politely and left the kitchen. Face was moving over to her. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Yes, you were playing the piano last night. You were pretty good." She pushed herself away from him.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I can't play the piano. Well I had a few piano lessons when I was about six or seven but I stopped taking them."

"Ha? But I, we,.. what do you remember from the last night?"

"We had a campfire and someone tucked me in and there was a shot."

"Right, shot. You hit this shelf. He pointed at the shelf."

"I didn't... How should I fire a weapon? I don't even have a weapon."

"You took mine and you almost hit ME."

"You? I, I'm sorry. I... But how came that I instead hit the shelf? Why in the kitchen?"

"Ehm..." Face cleared his throat and looked at a brightly smiling Hannibal. "We were busy here... on the table."

"Oh boy, did we...?"

"No, we didn't." Face mumbled an "unfortunately" that just Hannibal heard and smiled. "We didn't because you almost shot me, we fell of the table and you started laughing."

"Oh, shit I drank too much." Face smiled at her.

"Maybe." Hannibal was looking at his newspaper again but couldn't read. It was too hard trying not to laugh.

Murdock jogged into the kitchen with an aspirin. He poured her a glass of water and handed both, the aspirin and the water to Chelsea. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"You don't remember anything at all?", Face asked.

"Nope." Murdock was busying himself at the cooker again and the others had breakfast.

Noon was pretty chilly. Face and Chelsea had breakfast. Murdock was reading. Face and Chelsea took a walk. Murdock was still reading. Face and Chelsea were swimming. Murdock couldn't read no more. He put the book aside. Twenty pages in three hours. A joke. Nothing but a joke. He watched TV. The gods seemed to hat him. Romances on every channel. He sighed. TV off too. He joined B.A. in the garage. He was working on his van. As always.

"Hey, big guy."

"Sucker!"

"I didn't do anything... yet."

"You didn't? There's been an old hamburger under one of the backseats." Murdock needed distraction. He decided to play this dramatically.

"Oh my god, B.A., what did you do to her?"

"Whom?"

"Burgina." B.A. sighed.

"She's in the trash bag and if you don't stop giving you're food names, you'll end in the trash bag too." Too dramatically Murdock sighed and walked on the terrace. Hannibal was off. A new client maybe. He looked at the ocean and hummed a song that was stuck in his head.

Chelsea stood behind him wrapped in a towel. All wet. Murdock turned around.

"How's the water?"

"I thought it was okay but Face whined that it was too cold." Murdock forced a smile and gulped.

"Where's Face?"

"He's taking a shower upstairs."

"Oh, okay." She leaned on the fence.

"So, you hum pretty well. Are you also playing any instruments? Maybe the _piano_?" Murdock looked at her. His jaw dropped. He had to be carefully.

"No, Face is the one playing the piano sometimes."

"He is?" She asked smiling.

"Listen, are we really talking about music?", he repeated from the night before.

"I thought we were.", she said innocently. Murdock sighed and leaned on the fence too.

"Do you remember how you... went to bed last night?"

"I remember that _someone_ tucked me in."

"I... Why do you do this to me?"

"What?", she didn't look at him.

"This. The whole thing." He gestured with his arms.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Chelsea, stop playing this game, please." She walked before him and smiled at him. They stood pretty close.

"Which game?" Murdock bit his lower lip.

"Chelsea, no, don't..." She looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Don't play with me."

"Oh Murdock, you know we never have played... my game." He sighed again.

"Chelsea, you, you know that I didn't just like you, back then, don't you?" He looked at her. She said nothing. Chelsea just licked her lip. He continued. "I knew you had known. But I just figured this out when I was back in 'Nam with the guys. Too late. I had always wished that, that you would also like me this way, but you didn't seem like a commitment type nor do you do now and this is something you know too. You're just playing people out to do what you want them to do. But I think you've crossed a line here, 'cause I thought we were friends." She took a step back.

"We are friends and you know that and I... just... You know I stopped falling in love a long time ago." Murdock chuckled.

"You stopped yourself falling in love?"

"Yes." He looked sad now.

"Why?" She looked at the ocean for a second. Murdock waited. They had plenty of time. A little forced smile crossed her lips.

"Because love hurts." She looked at the floor and back to him. "Doesn't it?" he looked her in the eyes. She knew it. She knew everything just by looking in his eyes. And if she didn't know before she'd know now and he'd know now that he loved her.

"But why did you do this last night? Because you were drunk? Come on. You remember everything. You also were in full control yesterday night. Why did you do this?"

"Because I don't wanted you to know that I've broken my own rules." _Beause I don_ _'_ _t wanted you to know that I've broken my own rules? What meant that? Was she...?_ No. She wouldn't fall for him. Never. Or would she?

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out, flyboy." She said and went inside. He just stared at her. She was confusing. Made him confused. But he knew one thing for sure, he loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal came back after lunch. A new case. Of course. The client was clean. He had checked with B.A.. Murdock didn't care. He wouldn't have to fly. And he didn't care. They were sitting on the couch when Hannibal arrived. Face had his arm around her shoulder. He smiled and listened to Hannibal. Chelsea glanced at Murdock. He stared at her. He didn't bother looking away from her. She seemed a little bit uneasy. The front door burst open. Amy. Murdock looked at her and forced a smile. She looked around.

"Holy- Face, how did you?" She looked at Chelsea.

"Is this a bad moment to... admire this house?" She looked at Hannibal. He smiled at her.

"No, she's safe."

"Good." They talked about the case. Murdock went to his own world. The last thing he caught was the name of the bad guy. Simon Locker. He heard about this guy. Drugs. They had to stop him without just putting him in jail. After a while, Murdock returned to reality.

"So, Locker is giving a charity ball. Do you think we could get in there?" Hannibal asked Face.

"Sure. But we need feminine company." He looked at Amy first. Then at Chelsea. "I'm sorry, Chelsea but I don't think you should come with us."

"Why not?", she protested.

"Because this is dangerous."

"Oh, I'm shaking. I've been at the CIA for almost a year and have been in jail and you tell me this little drug addict is dangerous."

"He isn't addicted to drugs he is providing them." She just glared at Face and left the living room. Hannibal looked at Face.

"She's got a point." Face sighed.

"But we can't take her with us."

"Why not, Lieutenant? She's qualified." _Oh,_ _Ha_ _nnibal pulled the_ _rank._ It was over. They would take her to the ball. Hannibal looked at Murdock and gave him a sign. Murdock followed Chelsea.

She was sitting on the stairs leading down to the beach.

"He didn't mean it." Murdock stood behind her. She turned her head but looked back again.

"I know."

"Then why are you sitting here?" She chuckled. Murdock sat down next to her.

"He looked at... Amy first."

"So what?" Murdock sat down next to her.

"You know what, he's falling for her."

"No, why would he. He is totally obsessed with you. I think he's falling for _you_."

"Maybe too. But it will hit him harder with her."

"So, why are you sitting here? Why do you care? Are you in love with Face?"

"No." He chuckled.

"With Amy?"

"No."

"Then, WHY are you sitting here."

"You also looked at her first."

"Yes, because Face did. I watched his reaction to his own statement."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Murdock stood up and held a hand out to her. "May I take you out to this ball, mylady?" "But Face..."

"He'll go with Amy. So we'll go there together.", Murdock decided excitedly. She smiled.

"Yes we'll go there together." with this statement she laid her hand in his. Murdock pulled her up and put a hand on the small of her back and guided her back inside. They sat there talking about the case.

After an hour or so Amy and Chelsea were shopping. The guys got weapons, tuxedos and the tickets. When they all met back at the house, the girls disappeared in the main bedroom and bath. They just had about an hour of time to "get ready", so they said.

Hannibal and B.A. Were already at the building taking their positions. Murdock and Face sat in the living room. Waiting.

"So, you'll take good care of Chelsea?", Face asked looking out the window. Murdock smirked.

"Yes, Mister Peck. Face, you sound like her father."

"I'm definitely not her father." Murdock smiled at Face' angry outburst.

"I know but you sound like you were. You know I'll take good care of her."

"Yes but the fact that she's going with you is somehow... I don't know." Murdock looked at him with big eyes.

"Face, are you jealous?"

"No." _Yes._ "I'm not jealous." _Of course he is jealous. And the reason he says he's not is that he is indeed jealous._

"I can't believe it. Il Faceman is jealous of me, little Murdock."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course you're not jealous, Facey. You're not jealous. You're just resentful or envious."

"I am not."

"Now you sound like a little boy."

"So what?"

"Yupp. Maybe five, six years old." Face sighed. "Angry at the other guy playing with his toy." "You call me a toy?" Chelsea stood upstairs, watching them. Murdock and Face turned around. Their jaws dropped. Chelsea wore a beautiful black dress. No straps and it went down to her ankles.

Amy stood behind her in another very beautiful red dress with straps.

When the boys were eventually able to breath again, Murdock stood up first and headed up the stairs next to Chelsea. Murdock wore a tuxedo. And he looked incredible. When Chelsea saw him her smile grew. He stood next to her and looked at Amy. He smiled friendly and nodded. Chelsea took his arm and they went down the stairs. "A pretty toy.", he whispered in her ear.

Face was watching them. When he realized he was staring he stood up too and took Amy down the stairs. They didn't say anything on their way. Maybe Face was jealous. A little bit.

They drove to the place with two limousines. Black ones. They arrived ten minutes apart Chelsea and Murdock were first. Murdock got out of the limousine first. He opened the door for Chelsea. She smiled at him and got out too. She took his arm and they made their way to the entrance. Murdock pulled the tickets out of his tuxedo pocket and handed them to the guard. Chelsea smiled when they went inside. They handed their jackets to the dresser. Then, they entered the ballroom.

A huge hall. Maybe two hundred people in dresses and tuxedos.

"Did I already tell you how good you look in a tuxedo?", Chelsea asked Murdock while they walked to their table.

"Not yet, but thank you." Chelsea looked at him. She was surprised. He was supposed to blush at this and be shy at all. But he was cool and calm. She giggled. Murdock looked at her in surprise. "What is so funny, Hon?"

"You're not yourself."

"Of course not. I would never wear a tux, in no case.", he stated.

"But you should. As I told you, you look damn sexy in it." She smiled at him again. Now he blushed. Chelsea liked seeing him blush. It was so cute. They arrived at their table and sat down. Of course Murdock pulled out the chair for her. The perfect gentleman. He looked around the hall. He spotted B.A. upstairs on the small balconies and Face entering the hall with Amy. He turned back to the table and sat down next to Chelsea, taking her hand. She looked at him. He let his personality drop and looked at her with his goofy smile and blinked. Chelsea winked back.

"I don't get it. Why does his guy give a charity ball?"

"Because he wants good press."

"Then tell me why he's dealing with drugs."

"Because he wants good money, too."

They watched Face and Amy sitting down at the other side of the hall. When Locker gave a speech they spotted Hannibal as a waiter. He was well hidden but still recognizable to Murdock and Chelsea. They smiled at him when he served their meal.

"We'll start our little action in one hour."

"That's nice what surprise will it be this time? Strawberry cake?"

"Murdock!"

"Sorry, Colonel."

"Enjoy yourself until then."

"We will.", Chelsea smiled at Hannibal and took Murdock's hand. He was out of character and stared at her hand for a moment. Chelsea gently squeezed it and he looked up at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head.

"Not here. Not now." Murdock sighed and looked at the elder couple sitting down at the other side of the table. He smiled at them politely and shook their hands over the table.

"Good evening, nice ball, isn't it?" The man smiled at him too.

"Of course. Simon, the host, is my," The woman elbowed him "I mean our son."

"That's great.", Chelsea commented and shook hands with them too. She took Murdock's hand under the table again. He took it and it seemed as if his smile grew a little bit. He was pretty comfortable like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chelsea looked at Face and Amy they were chatting with their "neighbors" too. A nice pair, the neighbors. Chelsea thought about Face and Amy again. They would make a really nice couple. She saw that Amy had a crush on Face. And Face had one on Amy too. He simply didn't know it yet. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Murdock standing next to her still holding her hand and asking her to dance. She agreed and they headed to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, "I left my heart in San Francisco" by Tony Bennett started. Chelsea put her arms around Murdock's neck. And he brought his hands slowly to her hips. His touch sent shivers through her body. They started dancing slowly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he seemed to relax a little bit too. He hummed the melody and she smiled. She felt his chest vibrate from his voice. She closed her eyes.

There were just the two of them. Dancing alone. They moved as if in trance. It felt right. Yes, it felt right to dance with Murdock. Suddenly he spoke up.

"You know, I thought I have left my heart in Virginia, at your apartment. And I didn't leave it there because it was so nicely decorated."

"Murdock, please..."

"What?"

"I said not now, please."

"Yes, but when then?"

"I have no idea. Later." He chuckled humorless. "Oh come on. We both know: now or never. I think I figured out what you meant with breaking your own rules. But I don't understand why?" She sighed. It was hopeless.

"Because you're not like other mean. You're different and it made me fall for you. Even though I tried to avoid it."

"I am? I thought you fell for Face.", he smiled. She pulled back and punched against his shoulder.

"You're crazy."

"I know, but who told you?"

"You did, several times. But that's not the point. Murdock, you know, we can't..." They realized they were still dancing although the song stopped. They stopped dancing and clapped their hands for the band.

The band started a new song and Murdock pulled her back in his arms. "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Andy Williams was played. They danced a little bit faster.

"I start thinking the singer can read my mind."

"Murdock...", she whined.

"But it's true."

"I told you we can't..."

"Hell, why not?"

"Cause I'm running from house to apartment and job to job just to make a living."

"And from boy to boy." She sighed again.

"And Face..."

"What about him?"

"He's you're friend." Murdock looked up and back at her.

"Yes but..." She put a finger to his lips and shut him up. "No buts." She tried to step back but he didn't let go of her hand. The "I love you baby"- part of the song started and she looked back at Murdock he smiled brightly at her and started singing out loud and enthusiastically.

He pulled her back into his arms and swung her around. The other people started leaving the dance floor and formed some kind of circle surrounding them. He never stopped singing the perfect lyrics. While singing "Trust in me when I say..." He lifted her up in the air and swung her around. She was up in the air trying to hold balance and finally Murdock ended with "Let me love you."

He let her down again slowly and they continued dancing. Chelsea held onto him tightly. Murdock smiled even wider.

"Murdock, there is no one else on the dance floor no more and the people are staring.", she whispered. "So what? It's true."

"Okay, but you don't have to yell it around." He looked at her with big puppy eyes and goofy smile. "Then I think you'll have to shut me up." She looked at him stunned. Then she noticed the lyrics and the look on his face. "Don't you dare..." And he started again with his "I love you baby"-routine.

At some point she stopped him however, when she shut him up with her lips on his. The audience yelled and clapped their hands and even the band smiled at them. The kiss was brief at first but then Murdock lost it and pulled her to him. Closer. He needed her to be closer. She pulled back.

"Happy?", she asked. He smiled.

"More than happy." Face ran through the crowd and grabbed Chelsea.

"What a show! You were fantastic, even if I have to talk to you about the end.", Face ended this sharply. Chelsea looked helpless around. Murdock was gone. Perfect.

As if on purpose the band started playing "Sway" by Dean Martin. Nobody tried to go back on the dance floor. They just stood there watching. Face pulled her into his arms. They started dancing.

"So?"

"What?"

"You and Murdock. What's going on there?" She cleared her throat.

"Do we have to discuss this in front of this audience?"

"Is there something going on?"

"No."

"Then why can't we discuss this here?"

"Because..." He let her fall back and picked her up again.

"Because what? Why did you kiss him?"

"Kiss him?"

"Yes, you kissed Murdock. Didn't look like a peck to me."

"No?" She bit her lower lip.

"What is going on here?"

"Well, He wouldn't stop singing."

"You could have let him sing?"

"Yes, but what kind of end would that have been?"

"A fair one. Listen, I know you're angry at my but that's no reason to kiss Murdock that deeply." She opened her mouth to say something when the song stopped and Face let her fall back finally. They stayed in this pose a few seconds. Afterward, he let go of her and she stepped back.

"Would-Would you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom."

"The hell you have to.", he yelled after her. Then he followed her rushing to the restroom. Just in front of the door she stopped.

"You know, this sign means "girls" or "no men allowed".", she said and rushed inside. Face followed her. The other four women standing before the mirrors stared at him and rushed out the door.

"You're trying to avoid the answer."

"Yes."

"Yes? That's all you have to say?" She powdered her face. Face had absolutely no idea where this powder came from and he didn't care.

"You know what? This is exactly the way you usually treat women.."

"But not lately. I didn't treat you like this. Never. Hell, I didn't even had a date in the last week, because I was busy thinking about you."

"Thinking about me? Come on. Don't you try to con me."

"I don't con you, Chelsea. I think I... yes I think I love you." She sighed.

"Great.", she whined sarcastically.

"What?" She looked at him and licked her lips. "I love it when you do this. Okay, I'll forgive you if you promise never to do it again and we'll clear up this whole situation with Murdock. Right now I just want to kiss you." He took a step closer. Chelsea sighed again. "I haven't kissed you since this morning and it drives me crazy." He took one more stop closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Chelsea tried to pull back but he didn't let her.

Suddenly the door swung open. Amy. She peeked inside and immediately looked at the floor. When Face realized she was standing there, he withdrew. "Amy?"

"Ehm... it's time for the surprise." Face looked back at Chelsea and took her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

They ran out the door into the hall. Face grabbed the gun from his shoulder holster. When he pulled it out, someone shot. Locker's arm. They looked around. Two guys held B.A., Hannibal and Murdock. Locker and his bodyguards were held back too.

These people weren't military. They handcuffed everybody from the team, Chelsea, Locker and his guys. They were thrown in a big truck. The team and Chelsea in one and Locker and his guys in another. They were taken to the CIA headquarters in Los Angeles. Everybody was blindfolded.

Once they were able to see again they were in a big white room with a desk. A guy was sitting at the desk. He was already talking to Chelsea. Murdock and Face stood up in unison. Hannibal looked around. B.A. and Amy were drugged.

They couldn't have handled B.A. or Amy right now. Hannibal stood up too. His guys were standing about two feet behind Chelsea simply staring at her. She turned back.

"Well, it seems that I'm off of this fugitive life."

"What?", Murdock asked curiously.

"I'm back at the agency.", she sighed.

"You're working for the CIA again?" A smile crossed his lips.

"Here, in L.A.?" Chelsea looked at the ground. No good sign.

"No, Virginia again."

"So, you can't visit me that often from now on?" He asked helplessly. Face was just stunned.

"Nope, I'm so sorry. There is another little problem, I'll fly over in an hour."

"An hour? It's in the middle of the night.", Face stammered.

"I know, but..." She looked at the guy standing behind the desk. "It's complicated."

"But your stuff is still at the beach house.", Face tried. "Keep it, burn it, sell it. I don't care."

"But..."

"Do I have to tell you again Murdock? No buts." Murdock walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"So you'll leave me again."

"Looks like it doesn't it?" She seemed helpless.

"But no ten years again. I'm afraid I won't even survive one." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back lightly.

"I know you can." She said and pulled him close and pecked him on the cheek.

After what seemed like an hour to the others, they let go of the other. Murdock looked her in the eyes again.

"I love you.", he whispered.

"I love you too.", she whispered back. He smiled and walked over to Hannibal who just watched. Now Face was walking over to her, hugging her too. He pulled himself back and was about to turn around when she stared at him.

"No kiss good bye? I mean we've dated for what? A week and you won't kiss me good bye?"

Face picked her up and pecked her cheek. Setting her down on the desk he looked at Hannibal who was totally confused.

"You know what? I won't even ask. You wouldn't tell me the truth anyway." He looked at the three of them. "All of you." Hannibal walked over to Chelsea and hugged her. "I've known you for barely two days and I trust you. How do you do that? You're even better than Face."

"Hey."

"Face, I think you've lost your touch. Not completely but a part of it. Perhaps it's your age..."

"Thank you, Murdock. Thank you very very much."

Chelsea moved to B.A. and pecked him on the cheek. She could have sworn he smiled at the peck although he was sleeping.

They walked to the roof of the building and watched her getting into a chopper. She waved at them. They waved back. Murdock and Face sat down on the roof and watched the chopper take off and flying away. Hannibal went to look after B.A..

Face looked at Murdock and back at the sky.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"I think I do."

"You think you do?", Murdock repeated incredulously.

"I'm not sure. I mean I miss her even though she's just been gone for two minutes and it feels like she has been gone for ten years." Murdock sighed.

"For me she was gone for ten years and is gone again and I still love her."

"Wait, does that mean you have always loved her? The whole time?"

"I guess."

"Murdock, why didn't you... That's awful." He chuckled.

"You know, Face, someone once told me love hurts, doesn't it." Face thought about it and smiled.

"Then you are a fucking masochist."

"Great how am I to deal with this? As if I hadn't enough problems at the VA to deal with." "Murdock, you're crazy."

"I know, you just confirmed it."

They joined Hannibal and drove to the beach house.

Face and Murdock went to her former bedroom and took her clothes. Face looked at the bed.

"How long?", he asked while stuffing things in Chelsea's bag. Murdock looked at him.

"Yesterday, the campfire, when I tucked her in." Face looked at the bed again.

"Did you...?" Murdock looked at the bed too.

"No." He hesitated. "You?"

"No."

"And you love her? I'm amazed. The Faceman fell for a girl he never even slept with."

"Maybe that's the reason.", Face said and Murdock chuckled.

"I can't believe that she conned us into this situation and just as things get very complicated for her the CIA appears out of nowhere and take her with them."

"She's a mystery."

"She's a nuisance."

"That she is but I can't get her out of my head."

"Me neither."

They packed her bag and put it in a shelf of the beach house. What would the owner think, when he finds this? Murdock thought it was a funny idea and Face had to smile too. Imagining his old girlfriend Ginger pulling out a sweatshirt and seeing a strange bag.

By the way, B.A. was awake again. He let no one know, but he remembered Chelsea leaving and pecking him. He barely knew her and it was ridiculous but he missed this strange lady just as the rest of the team did.

 **And that's it. At least the first part. I began with a second part which starts off in the show's fifth season. It isn't nearly finished yet and I'm not even sure whether I should post it... Anyway, if you want to read more, tell me. If you don't tell me why not. Just don't leave me hanging.**


End file.
